


The lesson

by Fenris90



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Never mess with Hanamaki, Oikawa has a daddy kink, Scarred Watari, Yahaba is taking notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 20:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12540044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fenris90/pseuds/Fenris90
Summary: Hanamaki has had a bad day. Even Oikawa teased him. Hanamaki gets his revenge when he discovers Iwaizumi and Oikawa having sex in the locker room.





	The lesson

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing fanfic, so don't be too harsh please :)
> 
> Little one-shot featuring IwaOi and the rest of the Seijou boys.

"Iwa-chaaaaaaaaaaaan!I'm horny..." were words that Iwaizumi Hajime, the ace of Seijou's Volleyball team, had not heard yet from his boyfriend in the middle of practice, but really, what was he expecting? When you date someone as mercurial as Oikawa Tooru, the team captain, you should be ready for anything, and yet, somehow, he had still held on to a tiny glimmer of hope. Until now, that is. He shot him a pointed look, muttering "Keep it in your pants, Shittykawa, until we're back home, we're in the middle of practice!" Having been momentarily rejected, Oikawa distracted himself with quarrel #269 between Yahaba and Kyoutani, two kouhais that he was still personally convinced were way too stupidly in love for their own good.

Meanwhile, Iwaizumi was watching his boyfriend walk away, enjoying the view of the long, pale legs, the tight ass currently hidden by the white practice shorts, the smooth torso under the turquoise t-shirt, the long, skilled fingers that had brought him so much pleasure during the long years of their relation, and the brown locks he loved to touch, until the snickering from his fellow third-years, Hanamaki and Matsukawa, brought him back to reality. Still, he couldn't help but wonder at how he had managed to get a boy like Oikawa, a skilled player, a guy that looked like a model, to fall in love with him. He knew he was attractive himself, though in a harsher manner compared to his boyfriend: not exactly tall, dark, close-cropped hair, tanned skin, well-defined muscles, especially his biceps, which, if the rumours were true, had their very own fanclub. Maybe. Or maybe it was yet another MatsuHana prank. He kind of hoped it was not real, if only to avoid having to deal with Shittykawa's complaints; heck, he could already feel him bitch and moan about it. Whatever, he thought with a shiver, practice had to come first, especially since coach Mizoguchi had just called him over.

 

....

The gym was empty. The coaches were gone, the first-years and the second-years were gone. Even Matsukawa and Hanamaki had somehow disappeared. Only Oikawa and his boyfriend were left, still in the locker room. They had just finished showering, and looking at naked Iwaizumi, a few persistent water droplets running down his muscular pecs, robbed Tooru of the little resistance he had left. He got closer to him, started to run his long fingers all over his arms, and whispered in his ear "Iwa-chaaaan, we're all alone, let's do it, right here, fuck me..." Hajime turned around, ready to shoot his lover down once more, but one look at him, naked, already hard, brown eyes clouded with lust, was one look too much. He grabbed Oikawa, slammed him against the wall, and kissed him hard, forcing his lips open and shoving his tongue inside.

 

Hanamaki Takahiro was not a happy boy. His alarm clock had broken, so he had ended up being late to school. He had found himself having to take two surprise quizzes, history and lit, for which he was in no way prepared enough, so who knows how much of a disaster those will be. Lunch was no better: thanks to his forced tardiness, he had neither lunch nor money with himself, so he had found himself the victim of Oikawa's teasing as he asked around the team table for a loan, since his friend Mattsun had no money to spare. Afternoon practice had been hell, since coach Mizoguchi was in a hellish mood and had made them work their asses off. And now, to top it all off, instead of being on his way home to unwind, he was going back to the locker room, since he had forgotten his jacket. However, as he neared his destination he slowed down, because he was hearing strange noises coming from inside. It dawned on him that those noises were moans, and a rough "oh yeah, how do you like that Shittykawa?" cleared up even the identities of the people involved. With an evil smirk he took out his phone and started typing...

 

To: brotsukawa  
BRO!!!! Get your ass back here to the lockers, NOW!!

From: brotsukawa  
?? Why bro?

To: brotsukawa  
Move your ass, you need to hear it in person! Oiks won't live this down. EVER.

From: brotsukawa  
OMG he's doing it in the lockers? On my way! I'm bringing the kids as well!

 

A couple of minutes later he heard his dearest friend, his brother from another mother, Matsukawa Issei, hurry down the corridor. He put a finger to his lips, indicating the need for quiet, and gestured him closer. He let Mattsun listen to the increasingly dirty talk they could hear coming from the locker room. When they actually heard Oikawa moan "Spank me daddy, please", followed by a few hard smacks and a rough "yeah, take that Sluttykawa" from their vice-captain, they barely kept themselves from laughing out loud. They had already known who actually was the boss of the team between Oiks and his vice Iwaizumi, but to hear it put so bluntly was almost too much for what little remained of their sanity. However, since their morality had already been gone ever since they were in elementary school, they let their kouhais, who were still in the dark and had taken their time coming back, arrive, forcing them to keep silent, all while recording the sex noises coming out of the closed door they were facing.

The younger boys' reactions were just as interesting as the much anticipated faces of Oikawa and Iwaizumi once they discovered they had been found out. The usually stoic Kunimi was busy consoling his fellow first-year Kindaichi, who looked as if he had caught his parents in the act. And considering how much he looked up to the team captain and vice-captain, he probably actually considered them his volleyball parents, even if the "team mom" Iwa was actually the one doing the fucking. Nevertheless, he was still not as traumatized as the second-year libero, Watari. The poor boy was the team's token straight guy, so what was happening was for him a nightmare; he was on the verge of running away screaming, but one harsh look from Matsukawa was enough to freeze him on the spot, fearful of his senpai's revenge. Still, he couldn't keep listening, so he took out his ipod, shoved his earphones in, and tried to drown out everything with music. The only kouhais who were actually interested were the reserve setter, Yahaba, and 'Mad Dog' Kyoutani. The latter literally worshipped Iwaizumi as the perfect example of masculinity, while the former everyone knew would be taking Oikawa's role of captain-setter once the third-years graduated. Add to that his obvious crush on Kyoutani, the team's future ace, and it was obvious that hearing the current setter getting fucked hard and good by the current ace would give him jerk-off material for ages.

.... 

They had to wait almost an entire hour for the horny couple to finish, shower and dress themselves, but the moment was finally here. The locker room door opened, and the boys coming out were utterly shocked to find their whole team there, and from the range of expressions they could see they knew they had heard them having sex.  
The first to speak was Hanamaki. "So, children, what have we learned today?"  
"That Oikawa-senpai has a daddy kink?" deadpanned Kunimi.  
That got a blush from the aforementioned senpai and a laugh from both Hanamaki and Matsukawa.  
"Yeah, well, that too," continued Hanamaki, "but I was thinking about something else. First, that you should never have sex at school, because the walls are way too thin, someone is bound to discover you. But the most important thing is that you DO NOT tease the teasing master, my dear Oiks, especially if he has had a bad day like mine. Understand?"  
The only answer he got from his captain was an angry glower. Iwaizumi however interrupted the stare-down with a slap to the back of his boyfriend's head, muttering "This is all your fault, Sluttykawa, so quit bitching and let us all go home."

And home they went, but outside the school gates Mattsun stopped the couple, saying that he had already picked Oikawa's future epitaph:"Daddy spanked me too hard." He then took off with his buddy Hanamaki, the both of them laughing like crazy, chased by their angry captain, while poor Hajime was left there, wondering what he had done wrong to deserve all this.


End file.
